


I'm Sorry, I Think I Love You..

by PandaEyes



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Cannon, Fire, Gen, M/M, Unrequited, isn't actually unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaEyes/pseuds/PandaEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just before the firing squad fires, Grantaire whispers in Enjolras' ear. Random drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry, I Think I Love You..

**Author's Note:**

> Just another random thing from me.. had this sat on my laptop for 2 months before I decided I wanted to share it! Enjoy!

Grantaire staggered across the broken room towards Enjolras as he stood enlightened by the sun shining through the broken window.

Enjolras and the firing squad stared at him as he braved the lines and made his way to his place at Enjolras' side.

"Ready your guns men." The leader called.

Taking his chance, Grantaire rose up onto his toes and whispered into Enjolras' ear.

"I'm sorry, but I think I love you." 

"Aim"

Enjolras' head snapped around towards him as his arm rose clutching the red flag of revolution.

"Fire!" The report sounded.

"I know, I think I love you too"


End file.
